Typhoon War
The Typhoon War is a name given to an amphibious campaign launched by the Great Empire during the First Norzic-Imperial Conflict. It was one of the largest naval conflicts of some time, additionally involving land and air forces, and encompased some of the most costly battles of the war. The conflict's name comes from an uncharacteristically early and severe regional rainy season that made conditions at sea and in the air very difficult to operate in, which led to losses throughout the campaign. Background When South Zicia was invaded by North Zicia, the Imperial Government offered military aid, which was accepted in December ERA 10-23. The plan to retake the country involved two attacks. Firstly, an amphibious landing in the South of the country would take place, with Imperial troops pushing the Norzic forces back to the North. Later, a second seaborne attack would be made, with Marines seizing various islands in the Great Channel west of the region, before reaching the mainland and encircling the retreating North Zician Forces. The first attack was known as Operation Composure, and took place in January ERA 10-24. The assault through the Great Channel, known as Operation Venerable, was launched in April the same year. The fleet, comprised of around 170,000 personnel in both the Army, Marines, Air Force and Navy, sailed eastwards towards Zicia on the 8th April. Course of Battle From their course through hostile waters to the North Zician mainland, the Imperial flotilla faced many obstacles that contributed to the high losses of the campaign; the weather created visibility issues and detached some ships from the fleet; constant harassment by enemy aircraft and naval forces damaged or sunk many vital vessels; and the numerous costly amphibious assaults on land-based Norzic defenses. These factors made the month-long voyage to the mainland very difficult, and many major battles were fought on route. *April ERA 10-24 - Arco Archipelago; The first Imperial landings of the campaign go horrible wrong when the Amphibious Assault craft are ambushed by anti-ship missile launchers. The survivors who reach the shore are stranded under machine gun fire for a whole night in the midst of a freezing typhoon while the island is bombed in submission. The Norzics abandon at dawn, leaving a destroyed airstrip and a beach littered with the bodies of the Marines, most of whom die of exposure rather than enemy fire. *May ERA 10-24 - Lei-Ca-Ra Islands; Imperial Marines seize an enemy airstrip on the island and dig in. In response, Norzic infantry on adjacent islands launch a bloody counterattack by sea, pinning the defending Imperials down in a massive onslaught that lasts several days. The Marines are left unsupported by the navy, who is tied up in a sea battle with North Zician surface ships, and their positions are pounded by mortar fire and whittled down by constant attacks until the Norzics run out of ammunition and reinforcements. Heavy casualties are sustained by both sides. *May ERA 10-24 - Celle Islands; Considered the "last stop" for Marines before the assault on the mainland, the Battle of Celle was one of the bloodiest of the campaign thus far, as an immense naval and land battle erupts in the midst of a tropical storm. The Imperials lose an aircraft carrier and several destroyers, while the disembarked marines struggle to retake the island. Furious week-long skirmishes for a lagoon, a dock and a communications tower result in positions changing hands multiple times before the weather finally lifts on the 8th May, the Imperial air power is brought to bear on the remaining Norzics who are finally eliminated. Aftermath The Imperial Flotilla finally reached the North Zician coast on the 10th of May, and sucessfully landed Imperial Marine task forces; TF White pushed straight east while TF Black carved a path south-west in order to link up with friendly lines. The Battles in the Great Channel continued until the 25th September when the Norzic Fleet finally withdrew to friendly waters.